The Story of Darkness
by Darkness593
Summary: This is a Xenoverse story that takes place after Patroller defeats Demigra. It follows Darkness as he copes with the task of teaching less experienced Time Patrollers how to properly defend themselves on a Time Patrol. Dragon Ball(Z/GT/Super) belongs to Akira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Xenoverse belongs to the Bandai/Namco company.
1. Chapter 1

The air in the Toki Toki world was in it's usual calm, serene state as a red haired saiyan clad in a blue Time Patrol Elite uniform walked through the Time Station. The Saiyan's name was Patroller, and he had just returned from a Time Patrol mission that the Supreme Kai of Time had sent him on. Now, he was meeting Trunks at the Information pod located at the center of the Time Station. He was almost there when he heard the unmistakable sound of a Galic Gun. He looked towards the Time machines, which were just outside the gates to Toki Toki city, and saw a figure heading towards the city. In split second, the figure crashed into the opposite wall, their body smoking from the blast that hit them. Patroller went to examine the figure and saw that Trunks was already there. Trunks was the only Half-Saiyan in Toki Toki world, up until recently when alternate timelines were discovered where Planet Vegeta, the homeworld of the Saiyan race, was not destroyed. Everyone else, Patroller included, only had minute traces of Saiyan blood in them.

Trunks had purple hair that lacked the spikiness that Saiyan hair was known for. He carried a sword on his back and wore a long, black coat that was lined with brown fur. The being he was examining was a Saiyan, one of the first full blooded Saiyans to join the Time Patrol. His true name was Lonan, though he preferred the name Darkness.

Darkness had black hair spiked sideways in curves. He wore a simple, red Gi which was held together by a brown Obi. His brown tail, a sign of his full blooded Saiyan status, hung loose and swished around as he sat up, rubbing his back where it impacted the wall. He had brown wrist bands and brown slip-on shoes. His iris', like all full blooded Saiyans, were pitch black. He was covered in bruises and burns.

"Darkness," Trunks got his attention, extending his hand to help him up, "what happened."

"He happened," Darkness stated, pointing in the direction he had just come from.

Looking towards the gate, Trunks and Patroller saw the person Darkness was pointing out. The being had white, armor-like skin, black horns sticking out of his head, green, reflective areas on top of his head, on the tip of his tail, in the center of his chest and on his shoulders, and pink flesh where his armor-like skin was not. His name was Zero, and he was another Time Patroller. His race didn't have an official name, so everyone just referred to his race as the Frieza race, named after the most well known member of it.

Zero landed outside the gate to Toki Toki City and entered, glaring at Darkness with green, bloodshot eyes.

"I warned you not to challenge me before the tournament," Zero called to him, "so you'll only have yourself to blame if you can't compete."

"Yeah?" Darkness called back, jumping to his feet, "Well, I promise you I'll be ready for the tournament, and you can be damn sure I'll beat you. After all," Darkness spat out some blood, "this was just practice."

Zero scoffed at Darkness and walked off, past the Battle Registration Station, through the gate to the Industrial Station. Trunks and Patroller turned to Darkness, Patroller crossed his arms.

"You can't keep challenging people like that," Trunks told him.

"Why not?" Darkness asked.

"Because you're going to be a certified master soon, and this behaviour will set a bad example for your potential students."

"Oh, right, ask a teenage Saiyan to calm down or you'll take away his training privileges."

"No one's taking anything from you," Patroller stated, "the Supreme Kai of Time chose you to test the Young Masters program, so your actions will determine not only your future as a master, but the futures of all the other Time Patrollers who wish to be masters."

"Oh," Darkness calmed himself, "I forgot about that."

"Go home," Trunks ordered him, "rest up and prepare for the tournament. You need to make a good impression if you want students to train under you."

"Yes sir," Darkness ran out the gate and flew off to the Residential Area.

Time Patrollers shared houses with each other, so it was expected for friends or family to stay together. Darkness was not like that, he stayed in a house that had an opening when he first arrived. Since most Time Patrollers used code names, Darkness didn't know any of his housemate's real names. He stayed with four other Time Patrollers. Two were Saiyans, code named Smirk, a male Saiyan who wore red and black, and Swag Master, a female who worked with with Smirk back on Planet Vegeta. One was a Namekian who wore red Demon Clothes, the Namekian version of a Gi, code named Dark Master, which made things awkward between him and Darkness at first. The fourth was an Earthling female with brown hair, wearing a red standard girls Time Patrol uniform, code named 4-Star Girl.

Darkness walked in the house and it didn't take long for the others to notice that he was practically covered in bruises and burns.

"What did you do this time?" 4-Star Girl asked, inspecting him.

"Scoped out my competition," Darkness answered, "specifically Zero."

"The five time champion of the Time Patrol Tournament?" Dark Master asked.

"The one whose race has it in for ours?" Swag Master asked.

"The guy who's not nearly as attractive as me?" Smirk smirked, receiving a blow to the back of his head from Swag Master.

"Yes, yes, and if you contribute to the conversation, shut up."

"Did you learn anything?" 4-Star Girl asked, giving him a Senzu Bean.

"Yeah, his strikes are weak, but his ki blasts pack a serious punch. If I can just get close enough, long enough, I can beat him easily."

"You've got to him first," Dark Master reminded him, "and that won't be easy, especially not since Zero's strike team is competing."

"The matches are one on one, so Zero's strike team will be divided. Everyone knows that their real strength comes from working as a unit. When they work alone, they're easy pickin'."

"Actually," Swag Master interjected, "I've been doing some research and, apparently, Zero and his strike have been preparing to fight you since you started climbing through the ranks. I think they see you as a threat."

"Then let 'em come," Darkness made a fist with his left hand and caught it in his right, "I'll be ready for them."

 **If you have any characters you want me to include in this story, please let me know.** **NO OVERPOWERED CHARACTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness was training in the houses gravity chamber early the following morning. He fired blue ki blasts out of his hands and either blocked or countered them when they curved back around. When a purple ki blast escaped his hand, he immediately shot it out of the air before it curved.

"I thought I had a cap on that," Darkness panted, glancing at a shielded clock, which read 7:16, "the others should be awake by now."

Darkness exited the gravity chamber and walked over to what looked like a beige gumball dispenser packed with Senzu Beans. He turned the key caught a Senzu as it fell out. He ate the bean and felt as energized as he had before he entered the chamber. Darkness looked into a mirror that was labeled 'PROPERTY OF SMIRK' next to the chamber door and saw that he was glistening with sweat.

"Might be a good idea to shower before heading out," Darkness told himself.

Darkness rushed up the stairs out of the basement, where the gravity chamber was located, and headed up the next set of stairs to the second floor, where the bathroom was. Once he was in the bathroom, he locked the door and stripped out of his gi.

'Get ready Zero,' Darkness thought as he ran the water, 'because after today, there's gonna be a new champion.'

…..…...…...…..

Darkness confirmed his registration into the Toki Toki Tournament at the front desk of the Toki Toki Arena. The Toki Toki Arena was built after several Time Patrollers requested for a way to determine who the strongest Time Patroller is. The Arena itself was several times larger than the World Tournament Arena. This would be the first time that Darkness has seen it, as he hasn't shown that much interest in the Tournament up until a recent conversation with the Supreme Kai of Time.

….

"I'm surprised you haven't signed up for the Tournament yet," the Supreme Kai of Time said to him, dipping her fingers in a pond that sat in the Time Nest.

The Supreme Kai of Time was a short girl, Darkness had overheard some Earthling Time Patrollers call her a loli, though he still didn't know what that meant. She had pink-ish orange hair that went down to her neck and curved back, violet skin, long, pointed ears and large, black eyes. She wore a large, purple, shoulderless jacket with a tight black vest beneath it. The jacket had white sleeves sewn onto it. She also wore Navy blue pants and white boots with black heels. Overall, she was cute, for someone as old as time itself.

"I have nothing to gain from the Tournament," Darkness told her.

"What if I told you that the current champion is a member of Frieza's race?"

"What did you say?" Darkness asked, his interest peaked.

"Zero is a member of Frieza's race, and he thinks that Saiyans don't even deserve to be in the Tournament line up. He's even taken to bribing the officials to ensure that no Saiyans enter the Tournament."

"Why are you telling me this."

"Because I can get you in to fight him, he may have the officials on his side, but my word is law, and if I say you're in the Tournament, there is nothing he can do to get you out."

"So, I fight in the Tournament and beat Zero, I become champion and everyone is once again free to enter. What happens then?"

"I fire Zero. It was a mistake to hire him in the first place."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"Something to pass the time until your mission is ready. It'll beat sitting around here, that's for sure."

…...

Darkness was about to enter the building surrounding the arena when he heard a voice.

"Hey," a little girl called him, "wait up big brother!"

The little girl was Toki Toki world's second Half-Saiyan and Darkness' half-sister, Princess. She had long, spiky black hair and deep black eyes, though you could see hints of blue in them. She wore a red and blue girls Time Patrol uniform. When she reached Darkness, it was shown that she came up to his stomach in height.

"Hey squirt," Darkness patted her head, pushing some of her hair down in front of her eyes, "did you come to cheer me on?"

"Yup," she said, shaking her hair back into place.

"So how's mom?" Darkness asked.

"Mama's fine, she told me to tell you that she won't be able to make it in time to watch you fight. But I wasn't about to miss it."

"That's too bad. Well, at least I have your support."

Princess gave Darkness a hug before running off to the audience doors. Darkness entered the competitors door and looked around the locker room. There were several tall, green skinned warriors, Namekians, and warriors of various shapes, sizes and colours, Majins. They all had a blue 0 printed on their clothes, the mark of Zero's Strike Team.

"It's a shame," Darkness told them, smirking, "I only need to beat two of you in order to face Zero. It's not as fun as this would have been. Anyway, if you do face me, be sure to bring your A game."

They all glared at him as a bell rang. The Tournament had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**As every custom character made in either Xenoverse game has their own canon, I will be using Toki Toki city and Conton city as hubs that connect all the timelines that separate the characters. However, I will not have any interaction with the characters or mention them by name unless I am given permission. So if you have characters in either Xenoverse game you want in the story, give me your OK to use them. Without that I can only make loose comments. See if you can figure out who is being talked about in this chapter.**

Darkness looked in a mirror in the locker room and saw something he didn't want to see. His black iris's were beginning to turn red. He closed his eyes.

"Don't spread," he whispered, "don't spread."

He opened his eyes and clenched his fists when he saw the bottom of his pupils. A third of his iris's were now red.

"What an electrifying round," an announcer said over the P.A., "I don't know about the rest of you, but I hope the next round is just as exciting."

Darkness sighed and made his way to the arena.

... ...

Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time stood in the balcony reserved for Time Patrol elites, looking over the arena. A blue light flashed as Whis, the attendant to the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, arrived.

"Hello there Supreme Kai," Whis greeted.

"Hello Whis. Is there anything Lord Beerus needs?"

"I'm not here for Lord Beerus," Whis explained as histories greatest hero, Son Goku, poked his head out from behind Whis, "Goku overheard me talking to Lord Beerus about a Saiyan in a tournament and begged me to take him."

"Hey," Goku greeted, "I hope I'm not causing any trouble."

"Not at all Goku. You're always welcome here," as Goku leaned over the rail, the Supreme Kai of Time whispered to Trunks, "maybe it's a good thing she's training with her father."

... ...

Darkness was met with cheers when he left the locker room and made his way to the arena. He looked to the stands and saw Princess in the front row, leaning over the barrier, waving with both hands like there was no tomorrow. Darkness gave a simple wave in return and she sat back down, tugging at the sleeve of the woman next to her and pointing at him, probably commenting about how he's her brother.

He glanced up at the elite balcony and was a little surprised to see Goku there. He didn't know much about Goku, only that he was one of the few survivors in a timeline where Bardock failed to defeat Frieza. When he learned that Goku's Saiyan name was Kakarot, he was shocked, since the Kakarot of his timeline was a little girl who liked to flip her father. Seeing an adult male Kakarot was strange to him. Then again, the last time he saw the Kakarot of his timeline was nine years before this moment, when he was eight years old.

The Supreme Kai of time was talking to him while he looked Darkness over. Darkness looked forward, toward the arena, and saw his opponent. A teal colored Majin female with her tendrils tied back in a pony tail. She wore a basic Buu Gi and glared at Darkness. He shuddered, feeling like he was being watched by another Majin he met when Trunks had him deliver something to Conton city, the city below Toki Toki city. His opponent gave him a strange look in response to his shudder.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, "Are you scared?"

"No," he responded, "you just remind me of someone who... Let's just say she's really popular in our sister city downstairs."

"What a wierdo," she said, taking a fighting stance.

Dalkos took his own fighting stance as the announcer spoke.

"And now," he said excitedly, "the final match of the quarter finals! The Majin rookie of Zero's Strike Squad, Mae, against the Supreme Kai of Time's hand picked Saiyan warrior, Darkness! Let them hear your excitement for this match!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Even Goku clapped for the fighters. The two stared at each other, waiting for the gong to sound so they could start their battle.

 **Sorry this took so long. Inspiration is hard to come by sometimes.**


End file.
